


Fun in Punishment

by SlytherinSnape93



Series: Detention with Snape [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Detention, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Harry Potter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Severus Snape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: Erica tries to behave in order not to have another detention with Snape, but she fails...Part 2 of the Detention Series...Hope you like it ...let me know what you want to happen in the next part!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Detention with Snape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177712
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Harry Potter Smut





	Fun in Punishment

“Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?”  
“Yes,” said Erica stiffly.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“There’s no need to call me ‘sir,’ Professor.” The words had escaped her before she knew what she was saying ‘Oh no …’ she thought with dread.

Several people gasped, including Hermione.

Behind Snape, however, Ron, Dean, and Seamus grinned appreciatively.  
“Detention, Saturday night, my office,” said Snape and Erica internally groaned.

“I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter . . . not even ‘the Chosen One.’”

Erica paled as she remembered what had happened a few days ago during detention with Snape.

He had raped her ruthlessly and from that day she had tried to avoid pissing him off, she had been on her best beaviour in order for him to not give her another detention.

She knew that if he gave her another detention it would be in order to rape her again.

The tone which Snape had used on her promised nothing but pain and humiliation and Erica was certain that as soon as she would enter Snape’s classroom he would rape her again.

Saturday arrived and Erica was a nervous wreck, on top of that during an occlumency lesson she had looked in Snape’s pensive and discovered a few disturbing things on her father and godfather, they were bullies who had enjoyed making Snape’s life a living hell because of the fact that he simply existed, and James had taken Lily away from Snape, who was in love with her.

Erica felt disgust for her father, nobody deserved to be bullied, and James had reminded her terribly of Dudley.

Snape had’t been happy at all when he discovered her looking in his pensive.

“So,” said Snape, gripping Erica’s arm so tightly the girl’s hand was starting to feel numb.

“So … been enjoying yourself, Potter?”  
“N-no …” said Erica, trying to free her arm.  
Snape’s lips were shaking, his face was white, his teeth were bared.  
“Amusing man, your father, wasn’t he?” said Snape, shaking Erica so hard that her glasses slipped down her nose.  
“I — didn’t –”  
Snape threw Erica from him with all his might. The witch fell hard onto the dungeon floor.  
“You will not repeat what you saw to anybody!” Snape bellowed.  
“No,” said Erica, getting to her feet as far from Snape as she could, “No, of course I w–”  
“Get out, get out, I don’t want to see you in this office ever again!”

Erica returned to the presentknocked on the door and heard Snape answer “ Enter”.

She entered and immediately her eyes landed on Snape.

The Professor was stroking himself slowly and Erica couldn’t look away from his thick rod

“ If you’re done dawdling Miss Potter, come here and suck me off…” he ordered in an impatient tone.

Erica blushed “ professor …i’m sorry for …”

Snape didn’t let her finish her apology “ For fuck’s sake Potter come here!” he growled with a dangerous light in his black eyes.

Erica slowly approached her professor who looked at her with a cruel smile before making her kneel before him.

Erica looked up at him with uncertainty “ Lick me, slut” he growled grabbing her hair and pushing her face against his shaft.

Erica began to lick it and looked at Snape with tears in her eyes “ so Potter… did you enjoy what your father did to me ? I bet you were very proud of him and the mutt.” Erica’s eyes widened but before she could answer Snape thrusted his cock inside her mouth effectively silencing her.

Erica was mad at her father, how could he had done those cruel things to Snape!

No wander the man hated her from the very beginning “ You are a disgusting freak!

And your relatives were right about your parents… about your father and your mother too…

What kind of friend was she to judge Snape and abandon him for a man that was nothing but an arrogant and selfish brat…

And to think that you are his daughter …” thought Erica berating herself while tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Snape had been right to hate her, she was the daughter of a bully !

Snape looked down at her with a sneer and then began to fuck her mouth hard and fast while the witch could do nothing but try not to choke on that thick cock.

After a while Snape pulled Erica away by her hair “ Now Potter … I don’t believe you are truly sorry for putting your nose in my business and I think I should teach you a lesson …” then he rose from his seat taking Erica by her hair and guiding her to his empty desk .

Erica was positioned so that she laid flat on the desk, her knees lifted and her legs raised while her head dangled back off the edge.

As her long black hair nearly touched the floor Erica’s mouth was presented with her teacher’s cock.

Soon Snape claimedher just as violently as before, his balls slapping against her face as he rutted hungrily into her warm throat.

“You’re such a slut, you know.

I wonder what your friends or even Mr Malfoy would say if they saw you now…” Snape hissed from the back of his throat, and while he face fucked his student he allowed his hands to wander across the rest of her body.

His hands reached down and roughly ripped her shirt open, exposing her full, breasts contained within a tight bra.

The bra was soon removed and Erica’s tits were grasped by Severus’ hands as he tweaked her nipples and rolled his fingers across the soft, smooth flesh.

All the while he continued rutting forward, and made sure that he was throating Erica fully before speaking up to her again.

Severus sneered as he started fucking into Erica’s throat with passion.

Severus grinned with a growing hunger as he lifted her skirt and invited himself to fondle the witch’s pussy, squeezing her folds together through her panties and rubbing vigorously back and forth.

Erica screamed through her choked throat-fucked state, but no noise she could possibly muster would stop him from pushing forward.

While Snape hilted her throat once more he let his fingers tease over her pussy, probing and pressing until the faintest hint of moisture could be felt through the fabric “such a bitch you are, Potter.

Getting aroused by your most hated teacher.” Snape gave a sharp slap against herpussy.

Severuscontinued to rut into her throat faster and faster until it all started to churn through him, and then his orgasm hit him hard.

Erica’s eyes rolled back in her head and she groaned around Severus’ massive cock, spit and drool and tears now joined with cum that seeped from the corners of her mouth. It was overwhelming, andErica cried she felt Snape’s cum invade her mouth and throat, but unlike the first time she now discovered that she liked the taste of it.

It was getting impossible to breathe for Erica and even then she didn’t resist, instead simply managing as best she could to please her professor while he helped himself to her mouth and cunt.

Snape started to pull his cock slowly from Erica’s mouth “You’re such a slut...just like your mother… It’s time for your true punishment … Are you ready Potter?”

Erica stared at her teacher with her eyes full of tears.She wanted to beg him to not continue, but deep down she knew, she deserved it.

Deep down she knew that she had made him suffer, that James had made his life a living hell, and the only appropriate course of action to make things right was to let this happen.

If Snape raping her would help atone for her father’s cruel actions against him, then she would not oppose to her fate.

Erica was helpless as Severus got between her legs taking of all of her clothes.

Then he stared at her for a long time and smirked “Remember, Potter, you’ve got nobody to blame but yourself. And your swine of a father…”

Severus gripped Erica’s legs hard at her calves, lifting them up to properly spread her while he lined his cock up to her pussy.

He pressed the tip against his student’s wet slit, and paused just long enough to study her pretty face.

She was laying there still crying, scared … it was so arousing.

With hard thrust Severus rammed his member into Potter’s cunt, and she howled in pain.

But he ignored her pained cries, tightened his grip on her ankles, and started to ram into her with all the strength that he could muster.

Erica Potter, could merely cry as she gazed up at her professor’s face.

The trauma of what was happening was but a mere fragment of the emotions shuddering through her; mostly she felt a surge of guilt that it was her father’s bullying that drove professor Snape to this point, a slow arousal that was burning inside of her like the first time he had taken her a few evenings before.

Snape was stretching her pussy to the absolute limit and then she began to feel pleasuring without even noticing it her hands reached up against Severus’ shoulders.

“ Nnnnghhhh … Aaaahhh … Professor … Please …”

Snape smirked at her “ please what, slut? What do you want me to do?” he asked her and Erica moaned as she felt his cock brush her sweet spot “ Professor!

Fuck me harder faster!” she begged with a sob wrapping her arms around the man’s neck and pulling him to her.  
“You like my cock inside your cunt don’t you Potter?” he cooed, as his hips slapped against Erica’s own and his cock pushed against her cervix.

As Severus slammed into Erica he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue entering her mouth and dwelling with hers.

Then he pulled out of her and flipped he so she was lyingface down on his desk,Erica braced herself and after a few seconds Severus entered her again thrusting harder and faster into her abused cunt making her scream in pleasure.

Severus fucked his student from behindwhile Erica could only barely manage to hold on, while heat and arousal crossed over her.

She knew the depravity of what they were doing, knew the things that people at school would think if they knew, and yet she couldn’t turn away from him.

She couldn’t stop getting fucked, even if she wanted to.

As shameful as it was, Erica Potter liked the way Snape was fucking her .

Every time he slapped her ass so hard that it left a red mark she could feel a new one quelling inside of her. 

Severus kept going,fucking faster and faster until he could feel hisclimax approaching again.

When Severus finally camehis load was even more tremendous than before, and while his cock throbbed against the tight seam of his student’s stretched pussy he unleashed load after load of cum inside of her.

Erica moaned felt her pussy spasming as she came, her walls milking the huge cock until the man had finished .  
“Mmmn!

Potter, you’re such a good little slut!” Severus hissed through his teeth, and Erica panted softly, her tongue lolling out of her mouth .

Severus pulled his cock free of Erica’s wet hole with a loud pop, and watched as his spermdripped between the witch’s tremblinglegs “ If you could just see your self right now Potter … “ he said softly as he slapped her ass making the girl whimper in pleasure. 

“Did you like it Potter?

Did you like my cock drilling your cunt?” he cooed, watching as she turned towards him and nodded smiling softly“Yes, professor.” she whispered.

“Do you know what I think, Potter?” said Snape, very quietly caressing her cheek “I think that you are a very good slut and that you deserve ‘detention’ with me every Saturday until the end of term.

Would you like that, Potter?” Erica’s eyes widened as Severus pulled her to him and kissed her lips“ I would love to professor …”.

Severus smirked andthen said “ Very well, slut. Get dressed and go back to your dorm …see you on Saturdayevening and one last thing …

Come naked under your cloak…

I have plans for you …”

Erica nodded and after getting redressed she exited the office while Snape smirked “ Everything is going according to plan…

Thanks to the Lusting potion I slipped in her pumpkin juice before dinner I ‘ll have soon complete control over her mind and I’ll turn her into myobedient slut!” he whispered softly, he couldn’t wait until next Saturday…


End file.
